


衣服小偷

by Kairest



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairest/pseuds/Kairest
Summary: ABO，PWP。有一点私设，俗且腻。一个正文可能没说清楚的事情：Eli信息素的设定是发情期白兰地占上风，平日没什么动静时就是淡淡的烟草味道





	衣服小偷

**Author's Note:**

> ABO，PWP。有一点私设，俗且腻。  
> 一个正文可能没说清楚的事情：Eli信息素的设定是发情期白兰地占上风，平日没什么动静时就是淡淡的烟草味道

 

__

Eliott的衣服又一次平白无故地失踪了。

这是第三次。第一次是T恤，毫无特征的纯黑色，在刚洗过烘干的当天晚上不翼而飞；第二次变成外套，他记得好好地挂在了玄关的衣帽架上，某天却毫无征兆地消失不见，如同他从来没将这件外套挂到上面去过；而这一次轮到了领带。他的领带为数不多，少了哪根一目了然，——而少的又正好是他准备今天戴出门的那一根。

前两次他都问过自己的男朋友Lucas，收到的答案没有变过，包括这一次。Lucas一边摇头说着不知道，他也没注意，一边认真地替Eliott打一个工工整整的温莎结。那是条颜色相近的备用领带，只不过少了失踪的那条繁复的暗纹，在款式上便差了一截。Eliott注视着男友的动作，开玩笑似地开口：“我们家最近是不是被小偷盯上了？”

Lucas收领带的最后一个动作停顿了几秒。Eliott趁机黏糊糊地低头吻他，根本不在意自己的领带最后被打成了什么样。Lucas的发情期快到了，丝丝缕缕的柑橘香包裹着他，一低头扑过来的更加浓郁，Eliott几乎要错觉自己掉进了什么蜂蜜罐里。他亲了好几次，折好的衬衫领子又乱开来，与那根挂在胸口没收好的领带放在一起，再多看一眼，Lucas又不想放他出门了。

“我待会在家里多找一找。”Lucas将Eliott的领口重新整好，但没拒绝来自自己Alpha的再多一个吻。Eliott极具侵占性的信息素已在空气里蠢蠢欲动，混合了一点烟草和白兰地的气息，他从男友那里收回来的指尖都隐隐地发着热，情欲的暗火已不为人知地烧了起来——可没办法，九点Eliott有个关键的合同要签，而两人这么一腻歪下来，八点已经悄然过了半。“好了，你多久回来？”

Eliott又在笑：“你已经第五遍问我这个问题了。”他最后一次——真的是最后一次——亲过Lucas的额头，面朝着他，往门的方向慢慢地后退一步。“最多两个小时，相信我。之前的我们都谈完了，今天签个字就能完事。然后，我一定以最快速度飞奔回来，陪你度过接下来的发情期。”

Lucas点点头。他始终站在原地，看着Eliott反手拧开门把手，退出去，关门之前，又朝他用力挥了挥手。他边笑边挥手回应，然后门在他眼前完全关上，房间里只剩下了他一个人。他抽了抽鼻子，如同试图捕捉空气里还余留的一点Eliott的味道，才转身离开了玄关。

 

有一件事他没告诉Eliott。

自从两人在一起——正式完成标记之后，Lucas发现，他对Eliott的味道日渐产生了依赖性。

书上写着，这是Omega的正常生理现象：Alpha的信息素本就对Omega起着一定的安抚作用，更何况是已经完全标记结合了的一对伴侣。这种依赖性放在平时没什么大的影响，可一旦到临近发情期——比如今天，Eliott才走开没多久，Lucas就感觉到了无所适从。

他先回到卧室，对着Eliott早晨换下来的睡衣盯了几秒，随即果断地卷进了怀里，低头深深地嗅了一嗅。淡淡的烟草味钻进鼻腔，Lucas倒在床上，抓着手机给Eliott发简讯：你还有107分钟。我很想你。

Eliott一时间没有回复。他可能已经到了地方，正在翻阅合同的具体条例，忘记了看手机。Lucas抱着男友的睡衣躺着，无所事事地盯着天花板看了一会。情热在缓慢地升温，他无意识地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，回忆起不久之前与Eliott接吻时的触感——早在那时，他就几乎快腿软下来。

Eliott是怎么吻他的？

Lucas一边想，一边下床翻出了Eliott那些“失踪”的衣服。它们没有被窃贼入室顺走，也没有发生不翼而飞的灵异事件。他从一周前开始偷偷藏起他们，收在只有他知道的一个收纳篮里，“奇怪”的举动，如同趋于某种本能。他贪恋着上面的气息，一点点加在一起，就能拼凑出一个完整的Eliott。

那种味道将他完全包裹起来，是他的彷徨和无畏，去向和归所，沉沦与救赎。

 

手机轻微地震动了一次。

Lucas被这一声吵醒，这才意识到，在等待的时间里，他短暂地睡了过去。他捞过来看信息，还没划开界面，伴随着嗡嗡两声，Eliott又飞快地发进来两条。白色气泡连成一串欢快地跳出来，占据了小半个手机屏。最上面一条：我也很想你！

Lucas笑起来。这几个字如同带着声音，缓解了很大一部分Eliott不在时他的焦虑。第二条：70分钟，我搞定了。我现在马上回来。

最下面的：我出发了，你不用再等很久啦。

附赠一排红心emoji。

他回一个亲亲，在铺满床的、男朋友的衣物里打了个滚。他现在应该将衣服收好，重新放回原位：一个Eliott找不到也想不到的地方。简单又充满挑战性的游戏，就像是捉迷藏。

Lucas翻身坐起来。然而下一秒，他咬住下唇，重新倒回自己Alpha信息素织成的网里。那把暗火正式地烧了起来，在一个正正好好、又令他格外措手不及的时间点，从大脑一直烧到脚尖，轻而易举地将他吞没。他揪紧手边Eliott的外套，竭力将一口空气压入肺部——他闻到自己几乎浓度高到几乎腻人的橘子香，却暂时缺失了平时几乎形影不离陪伴着他的另一种味道。那一堆衣服里构成一个完美的巢穴，Lucas缩在里面，一秒一秒地数着时间。

他的发情期正式到来了。

 

 

推开自己家门的一瞬间，Eliott被从未如此猛烈过的柑橘味道冲得几乎短暂发懵。

他甩门直奔卧室，踏进去时差点不敢相信眼前的一幕：他的男朋友眯着眼蜷在他的衣服中间，下半身近乎完全赤裸，他早上找了半天也没找到的领带一角正被Lucas咬在嘴里，而外套的一半垫在腰下面，已被不知具体是什么的液体洇湿一部分，泛着深色的水光。

Eliott的信息素先他一步做出了回应。他身上的酒精味道在被动发情时会更为浓郁，白兰地气势汹汹地覆盖了房间，如同谁在一片混乱里，砰地打碎了醇酒的酒瓶，而Lucas是第一个察觉到的人——他极为勉强地炸了眨眼，凭着直觉喊了声自己Alpha的名字：“Eliott？”

床铺陷下去一块，Eliott轻巧地压上来：“嗨，衣服小偷。”他抽出那截已被咬出牙印的领带，精准地捕捉到Lucas发颤的嘴唇，吻得比出门前的任何一次都更为用力。他边亲边去摸男友的腿间，那里一片泛滥，湿到了过分的程度。“是因为上面有我的味道吗？”

Eliott边问，边一下子放进去两根手指。

Lucas的腰猛地抬起来又落回去，呼吸急促，如一条猝然被捞出水面的金鱼，脆弱又矜贵。他泪眼朦胧地瞪向Eliott，摇了摇头，几秒之后却又重新点点头。汹涌的情潮使得承认一切都变得不那么困难——他渴求Eliott——事实如此，否认也就多余。

Eliott对此似乎很满意。Lucas发情时的后穴比平时更软更烫，他一边并着两指在里面搅动，一边在Omega的身上落下细细碎碎的吻：“我以后可以直接把衬衫给你穿，但——”

他还卖关子。交换衣物这件事情他们早做过，只不过在标记之前，初谈恋爱的阶段。他穿Lucas卫衣的照片还留在IG上，时不时就被几个赞翻出来，而他同样也不告诉Lucas：早在更早之前，那件卫衣上若有似无的柑橘香气就已经屡次闯进过他的梦里。

“但什么？”Lucas迷迷糊糊地问。一半原因是热，另一半是爽。他后面紧紧地吸着Eliott的两根手指，勃起的阴茎笔直地贴着小腹，顶端渗出的腺液抹开了一大片，还在不断地往外淌。他本能地伸出手，却在握上去抚慰之前，就被Eliott抓住了。

“你不能碰。”Eliott很坚决，一边将他两只手腕拢在一起压过头顶，一边接着加入一根手指，往更深的地方探进去。Omega腔道分泌出的爱液几乎打湿他整个手掌，他屏了屏呼吸，按向他的男孩的敏感点的同时郑重其事地宣布：“但小偷得经历一次惩罚。”

 

Lucas自己都没料到，Eliott那句话的话音刚落，他就直接射了出来。

很长一段时间他听不到声音。不止声音，连眼前都空白一片，只有鼻尖萦绕着的烈酒香气和后穴插着的手指告诉他：Eliott还在这儿。他的Alpha好像在笑，又好像在吻他。他终于回过神来时，Eliott的下巴正搁着他的锁骨，指尖沾了点他自己的精液，抹在他的下嘴唇上。

“你今天好敏感。”Eliott又自己亲过来，语气惊喜，如同发现新世界。他托着Lucas的后脑勺吻了一通，尝到甜蜜的柑橘味道，分开时他听见对方的控告，声音因刚刚的高潮还哑着：“你太过分了，这绝对算滥用惩罚。”

“不，算不上。”他拎起那段已经接近报废了的领带，松松地缠半段在Lucas手腕上，极有耐心地和Lucas辩论，性器却怒张地抵在Omega的穴口，稍一用力就能挺进去：“衣服的主人有权决定怎么处置你。”

Lucas抬起一条手臂挡住眼睛，后知后觉地开始难为情。一次射精对发情期的Omega并没什么实际上的缓解作用，烈火只平息了一瞬，不一会儿便又更甚地窜起来。他闷闷地开口，用带着一点讨饶的语气喊男友的名字：“Eliott、”

他手臂下移，露出一点视线。只是一点：“你想好怎么处置我了吗？”

他确定，他听见了Eliott骂脏话。入口处的滚烫长驱直入，他毫无阻碍地被Alpha完全填满，只能发出一声没有声音的尖叫。Eliott俯下身来，咬他的耳朵、亲他的耳朵尖。那里从刚刚开始就红透了，且带着匪夷所思的热度——“你现在知道了。”Eliott说。

 

知道什么——别轻易尝试在床上撩你的男朋友？

Lucas想翻白眼。然而很快，他的这个想法就随着Eliott操他的节奏被扔到了不知哪个角落。在某些方面，他们对彼此身体的熟悉程度甚至超越了自己。男友那件可怜的外套被对方自己卷起来垫高，他顺势将腿环到Eliott腰上，闭上眼睛，放任呻吟脱口而出。

他还是觉得热。他的后穴紧紧地缠着Eliott的性器，明明那根同样滚烫灼人，他却把它当做此时唯一能缓解这份热度的东西，在Eliott每次退出时进行热切的挽留。“你好黏人。”Eliott抽了口气：“……各方各面。”

Lucas反应过来：“你没……呜、资格这么说。”Eliott翘起的阴茎在他反驳到一半时擦过前列腺，他短促地惊叫一声，后半句完全没了应有的气势。他的Alpha在今天表现得有点太过得意了——他惦记上了这一点，暗自里却把腿又打开了一些。

Eliott插得很深，每次都把Lucas往前顶。身下的外套被他撞得屡次散开来，他中间停下一次重新塞好，又一次塌下来时，他们换了个姿势。他把Lucas拉起来，让他面对面坐到自己腿上，阴茎在腿根划出一道暧昧的水痕，重新操了进去。

Lucas眼眶红了一圈。Eliott吻他，吻过他眼角还没来得及落下的泪水，最后又亲上他的嘴唇。他边亲边开始进攻Lucas的生殖腔口，把Lucas的喘息和叫声全部吞到自己肚子里。“你一定是全世界最可爱的小偷。”Eliott喃喃，掐住男友的胯部用力一撞：“谁会舍得把你关起来？”

他干开了Omega最柔软的地方。

Lucas整个人僵了一秒，狠命地抓挠过Alpha的背部。被进入生殖腔的恐惧和疼痛一时完全占据了他的大脑，他拥紧了Eliott，眼泪不受控制地滚落下来，脖颈向后仰去，同时也暴露出脆弱泛红的腺体。Eliott啃咬上来，熟悉的信息素与他自身的毫无冲突融合在一起，使他稍微平静下来，放松了一点绷紧的身躯。

他们应该是天生一对。Lucas抱着Eliott的肩膀，已经没力气想别的事情。他刚刚又射了一次，乳白色的液体落在对方的小腹上，再顺着重力淌到他们两人的交合处，最后留在床单上。Omega的本性完全摊开，他忽视了腔口的酸胀，断断续续地要求Eliott全射进来，射在生殖腔里面。

Eliott多问了他一遍，他点点头，毫不客气地咬住对方的肩膀。下一秒，Eliott在他身体里成了结。

 

 

Lucas昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

酣畅淋漓的性爱消耗了他不少体力，他大脑很沉，甚至没等到Eliott结退下去。但他仍能感觉到Eliott把他抱起来，清理了那些作为“犯罪证据”的衣物。再睁开眼睛时，Eliott就躺在他对面，目不转睛地望着他，似乎就是在等他醒来的这一刻。

“啊。”Lucas本能地发出一个毫无意义的单音节，嗓子干干的，还有些疼。Eliott似乎早有准备，没等他说什么，就飞快地递来了床头柜上的水：“你还好吗？”

“还好。”他说，不一会儿又改口：“好极了。”

Eliott笑着靠过来，把他搂到怀里，亲他的额头。空气里的柑橘香已不如最开始他踏进来时这么浓，可发情期之后还有好几天，他们有的是时间一起在这张床上慢慢度过。“我早上欠你的分钟，接下来补回来。”他说，接过Lucas递回来的水杯，放回去之后又来吻他：“我随时都在。”

Lucas会意地笑起来，仰起头，是最好亲吻的角度：“分分秒秒？”

他点头，熟练地吻下去：“嗯，分分秒秒。”

 

 

 

 


End file.
